Embrace and I
by NeighborHoodAbsol
Summary: In regard to Embrace's hesitation to have cubs with her mate, Shade, she had asked Xerneas if it's a good idea to do so. After the conversation, she had decided to go through her special day, as well as Shade's.


_ I know what you're probably saying now, that it would be impossible for a legendary Pokémon to just teleport right in front of your eyes and have a personal conversation with you, right? I would assume so. Anyway, straight to the point._

_ I have just met a legendary Pokemon that has been said to been just a legend in Kalos tales. Apparently, we were just really close by when we met her. Xerneas, the Pokemon that can give eternal life, had been talking to us, really to answer a question my mate had: if she should go back to her trainer or stay with me and have little Eevee's running around afterwards. After it, she felt much more confident and had decided to go with see, she used to be a trainer's Pokémon, raised from the egg up. I met her when she was just an Eevee, and I thought she was the kindest thing I have ever met. So when we were older, her trainer realized that she would most likely be in the way of our current relationship status, so she smashed her Poke ball and ran._

_ I'll be very honest with you, I felt my heart break that it was because of me I made another cry._

_ Oh, I missed my own introduction didn't I? My name is Shade, an Umbreon. And I am with my mate and the most important Pokémon to me: Embrace, the Sylveon. We live together in a forest near a town in which she had said was "Laverre City."_

_ Now to what I want to share. I want to go into an in depth detail of the events afterwards. This is for those who truly look for that one Pokémon you really love, not for the sole purpose of mating for either self pleasure or for the feeling there needs to be more Pokémon in the word._

_ Enough of me talking, lets get straight into my story and experience that night.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I let Embrace enter our den first, she gave me a smile before she walked in and looked over to their berry stash in the corner of the den. Then I entered, my rings illuminating the area very slightly. Embrace started to nibble at a Sitrus berry, so I grabbed an oran berry and started to eat.<p>

When I looked at her while eating my own, I thought it was really cute seeing her enjoy it that much. Her face was so happy, so was mine, As long as she was happy, I was happy. When she had finished eating it, she used one of her ribbons to wipe her face from the juices of the berry. I finished mine afterwards.

"So," I said, "do you want me to start? Or…" I tried to finish my sentence but one of her ribbons covered my mouth. And in return, she tackled me to the ground as she was giggling. I'll admit, when it came to talking to female Pokémon, it was kind of awkward at times, but Embrace learnt to tolerate it. She took the ribbon off my mouth and tackled it with her own. I have never seen her eagerness in doing this, and right now, she was being the dominant one. I kissed her back as our tongues had entered a dance, wrapping with each other, my forelegs wrapped around her body in an attempt to keep her in that place.

I had soon started to feel an erection come to in my lower quarters as we both had blushes plastered across our faces.

Our muzzles finally parted as we both took in large breaths of air and we looked at each other, my golden eyes meeting with her blue irises. "Shade, I think I'm ready," she whispered. For as long as I knew Embrace, she's never mated with any other Pokemon, or not any that I knew of. I pulled her towards my body for another kiss, where she started to kiss back. My body had shook as I felt her tendrils wrap around my penis, getting harder, slowly caressing it. I parted the kiss again and put my head against the ground.

"Ah-ahh," I moaned, "n-not too hard now."

"Don't worry Shade, just don't put it in yet." That was when Embrace backed up and she soon had her head right between my hind legs. She then put her tongue right on the tip of my throbbing penis. I shuddered as she wrapped her tongue around it. Usually, I'm a good battler in this forest and that I can beat almost anyone, but I'm yielding to my mate's tongue right now. I was just glad no one was watching. She took it off as she looked back at me, "Come on Shade, you can beat a Machamp with three paws tied behind your back, but you're currently losing this battle to me."

She was teasing me, and I really didn't like it. I would normally come up with a comeback, but then I gasped as she put my penis into her whole mouth. I was breathing heavily and sweating drastically. I'll admit it right now, but I wish this could go forever, but then that feeling had come to me.

"E-Embrace, stop please," I managed to blurt. She stopped immediately, licking her lips of some of my precum. "A-are you ready?"

She simply nodded, I sat up and she moved herself onto my hind legs and positioned herself above my penis, getting ready to move into her vagina. "G-go in slowly first," she said. That's what I did. I lifted her slightly with my forelegs and gently put her vagina slowly around the tip. She gasped in response.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly. She nodded as she gulped. Her forelegs were on my shoulders as she looked at me, her forehead against mine. She gave me a smile with only one of her eyes open. This was a signal that I can continue. I gave another small push on her as I went deeper within her. "This may hurt, but not for too long."

Right when my whole penis had entered her, she gasped and she started to wrap her forelegs around my neck, biting on her lips. I rubbed her back trying to comfort her as she herself started to move herself up and down. I started to moan as well as the pleasure was taking both of our bodies, my rings glowing rapidly. I felt her tendrils massage beneath my tail, behind my right ear, and one caressing my testicles. The last one was right between her teeth, trying to endure the pain for it being her very first time experiencing this sort of thing.

She got off and laid on the floor on her stomach. It seemed like she was tired of her doing the effort and now wants me to do the thrusting. I moved behind her and placed my body on top of her as I inserted my erection. I can tell it no longer hurt for her as she instead started to moan. I continued my thrust as I wrapped my forelegs around her abdomen and her moans were getting louder and louder.

Before I felt myself start to climax, my penis has formed its bulb and is getting ready to get in. Embrace turned and looked at me as I was about to put it in. With one final thrust, my penis whole penis got into her as I felt my liquids flow into her, with my moans echoing through the den as well. She let out a small sigh before I rest on top of her, with both of us now tied together for the time being.

We were like this for about five minutes in silent before Embrace finally spoke up. "Guess this is it, we're finally going to have a family."

I simply laughed a bit. The Sylveon let out a small chuckle as well. "I'm so glad you have decided to go with this Embrace, you couldn't have made this anymore better for me," I said.

Though it was a bit difficult for her, she managed to turn her head and give me one last kiss as I did so as well.

This was by far one of the best moments in my life, and I will cherish our new guest that will soon come to be. Eventually, we finally fell asleep.


End file.
